memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Lay, Jr.
Roger Lay, Jr. is a Blu-ray special features producer and director. As such, he has on behalf of the franchise contributed to the Blu-ray releases of (remasterd) , and in the era 2009-2014. It was he, together with colleague Robert Meyer Burnett for these two productions, who introduced the terminology "Value Added Material (VAM)" as a new alternative one for the Star Trek home video format's "special features". References to Roger Lay and Roger Lay Raymond were retconned into remastered The Next Generation, in recognition of his work. Lay has also participated in the audio commentary for the Blu-ray special release of " ". In Lay accepted on behalf of the franchise the Saturn Award for Best DVD/Blu-ray TV Series won for the TNG Blu-ray releases of Seasons 1 and 2. He did so again the next year for the same award for Best Television Release (Home Entertainment), which was won for the same series releases of Seasons 3, 4, and 5. In 2016, Lay went solo when he produced the special features for the Star Trek: The Original Series - The Roddenberry Vault Blu-ray release, alongside brand new ones for the in the same year released and Blu-ray sets. Lifelong "Trekkie" Lay has been on record as being less than enamored with the alternate reality films as envisioned by J.J. Abrams, having stated, "Well, it’s not my Star Trek. It’s definitely not my Star Trek, it’s very different. What I love about Star Trek, sometimes it’s not really there, you know? I think they’re fun, popcorn movies..." , echoing similar sentiments as voiced by not only his former "VAM" colleague Burnett, but by former production staffer Doug Drexler as well, like Lay lifelong "Trekkies" themselves. Lay is the founder of the entertainment production company Urban Archipelago Films, credited as such on the Blu-ray releases for the VAMs. Star Trek credits * ** *** Star Trek: The Journey to the Silver Screen (2016) – Director, Writer, Producer, Film Editor ** *** The Genesis Effect: Engineering The Wrath of Khan (2016) – Director, Writer, Producer, Film Editor * ** Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level ( ) – Director, Producer ** Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Reunification: 25 Years After Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Making It So: Continuing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Regeneration: Engaging the Borg ( ) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Inside the Writer's Room (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Resistance Is Futile: Assimilating Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer ** In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer ** In Conversation: The Music of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Requiem - A Remembrance of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer ** The Privilege of Rank: Making Chain of Command ( ) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Beyond the Five Year Mission: The Evolution of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) – Director, Writer, Producer ** The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making "All Good Things" (2014) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2014) – Director, Writer, Producer ** In Conversation: Lensing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) – Director, Writer, Producer, Cinematographer * ** To Boldly Go: Launching Enterprise (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer, Film Editor ** In Conversation: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Uncharted Territory (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer, Film Editor ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In Conversation - The First Crew (2013) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War: Declassified (2014) – Director, Writer, Producer, Film Editor ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In a Time of War (2014) – Director, Writer, Producer, Film Editor ** In Conversation: Writing Star Trek: Enterprise (2014) – Director, Writer, Producer ** Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise (2014) – Director, Writer, Producer, Film Editor External links * * , , , , and Category:Special features staff